Rescatada por un Hermoso Angel
by LiZhItA-18
Summary: Bella una chica de 17 años,maltratada por su único familiar su tío James,harta de sus abusos decide escaparse a un pueblo pequeño donde encontrara una gran amiga del pasado y a su hermano Edward. ¿Podra Edward ayudar a que vuelva a valorarse? B&E-R&E-A&J.
1. Chapter 1

**RESCATADA POR UN HERMOSO ÁNGEL**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes, en absoluto me pertenecen, solo la trama es de mi propiedad, de ahí en fuera y algunos personajes, todo es de Meyer._

**Summary:** _Bella una chica de 17 años, maltratada por su único familiar su tío James, harta de sus abusos decide escaparse a un pueblo pequeño donde encontrara un apoyo e incluso una familia y su futuro._

**Capitulo 1**

**Bella POV**

Me tomo mucho tiempo tomar el valor de irme de casa, pero ya no aguantaba mas allí y los abusos de mi tío, ahora eran cada vez mas constantes. No tengo ni idea de que camino tomar. ¿A dónde iré?

Estaba tan desconcertada en mis pensamientos, que no me fije por donde caminaba y solo atine mirar hacia adelante en cuanto sentí que caía al piso, nuevamente.

-Lo siento. – Mi voz sonó triste – Perdón, no fue mi intensión molestar. – continúe.

-No te preocupes, igual yo no estaba mirando por donde caminaba. – contesto ella tranquilamente. – Por cierto, soy Alice Cullen. – siguió ya mas alegre.

-Alice, ¡Oh Alice! eres tu, soy Bella, Isabella Swan – dije tratando y sonando un poco mas alegre.

-¡Ahhhhh! Bella, que sorpresa, te he extrañado demasiado, ¿Donde has estado? – Alice comenzó a dar saltitos.

-Mmm, yo igual, te eh extrañado tanto Alice, no sabes la falta que me has hecho. – respondí tratando de no quebrar mi voz en el proceso.

-Bella, te ves diferente, ¿Te sientes bien? Pareces bastante fatigada. – El tono de Alice cambio a preocupación muy rápido.

-No pasa nada Alice, solo estoy un poco mareada – trate de que mi voz no denotara el nerviosismo que me embargaba, pero al parecer, fracase.

-Ven, es mejor que te sientes para que te repongas – Alice camino y a pesar de mis palabras, la seguí.

-No te preocupes, ya se me pasa. – de pronto oí el sonido de mi móvil y al vislumbrar la pantalla, pensé: "No puedo contestar" pero al parecer no fue solo un pensamiento, si no que, lo expulse de mi boca y Alice alcanzo a escuchar.

Me observo y vio mi susto ya que tomo el móvil de mis manos y contesto.

Su rostro se torno cargado de confusión, pero después de un momento observe que se volvía frustrado.

-¡ISABELLA! Si no regresas a casa rápido, iré por ti, y no quieres atenerte a las consecuencias de lo que sucederá por la noche – grito mi tío por el otro lado del teléfono aparentando estar muy enojado.

Tome el teléfono de las manos de Alice, corte la llamada y me eche a llorar. Alice me miraba algo frustrada, pero en el momento en que me eche a llorar, me abrazo de una manera que me hizo sentir segura, hace mucho que nadie me abrazaba de esa forma.

-Bella, ¿Quién es él? Por eso estas así, cierto. – la voz de Alice denotaba preocupación.

-Yo…no – no atine a responder correctamente y el miedo me embargaba completamente.

-Bella, confía en mí, yo te puedo ayudar.

-Nadie puede ayudarme Alice, tengo que irme de aquí – musite mas para mi misma que para ella, pero me levante nerviosamente y camine, pero no contaba con sentirme muy débil-tenia mucho que no comía bien-todo me dio vuelta de repente y no fui consiente de nada, mas que el grito de Alice.

**Alice POV**

Estaba llena de alegría, había reencontrado a Bella, mi amiga de secundaria, pero había algo en ella que me preocupaba, sobre todo al contestar su móvil. La voz de ese hombre tras la línea, me asusto. Me sentía mal por ella, ¿En que estaría metida?

-Nadie puede ayudarme Alice, tengo que irme de aquí – dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

Me quede observándola y me asusto mucho a forma en la que se había ido. En un momento iba caminando y al otro solo la vi caer al suelo, solo pude atinar a ir hacia ella.

-Bella despierta, por favor, ¿Que hago? – mi preocupación era evidente, aun y cuando nadie me observaba.

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue el llamar a Edward, él siempre me ayudaba, además sabía que le gustaba Bella.

Cogí e móvil y marque el numero, espere y al tercer tono me contesto.

-Alice ¿Que pasa? – contesto sin preocupación alguna.

-Edward, ¿Esta Carlisle en casa? Llevo a una amiga que se desmayo para allá – la preocupación no me abandonaba.

-Si Alice él esta en casa, no te preocupes yo le aviso que vienes para acá. – dijo él amablemente antes de colgarme.

Pasaron 5 minutos y ya estaba llegando a la entrada de mi casa, estacione mi auto y Edward ya estaba esperándome con Carlisle.

-Edward, ¿Podrías sacarla del auto por favor? – dije con más tranquilidad cuando baje de éste.

Pude notar que al dirigirse al auto y darse cuenta de quien era, se preocupo mas de lo que normalmente hacia.

-Llévala a mi despacho, tengo todo listo para examinarla. – le dijo Carlisle cuando Edward la sostenía en brazos.

Edward solo asintió y la llevo dentro.

**Opinen que tal les parece para seguirla sino háganme saber en que falle es mi primera historia.**

**LiZhItA-18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes, en absoluto me pertenecen, solo la trama es de mi propiedad, de ahí en fuera y algunos personajes, todo es de Meyer._

_**RESCATADA POR UN HERMOSO ÁNGEL**_

**Capitulo 2**

**Edward POV**

Nunca me imagine que la volvería a ver, pero en el momento en que Alice me dijo que sacara a su amiga del auto, lo hice, pero quede en shock al verla. No era solo la amiga de Alice, era ella, Bella. Me dolió ver que se encontraba pálida y a simple vista se podía ver que se había desmayado. Me asuste en demasía y como si fuera un niño pequeño, me aterrere y busque ayuda en mi padre, para mi salvación, él me la ofreció.

-Llévala a mi despacho, tengo todo listo para examinarla – asentí y subí al despacho de mi padre mientras la sostenía en brazos.

La recosté sobre el sofá, una vez mas el sentimiento de dolor me embargo al ver lo frágil y débil que se observaba. Acaricie su rostro, me maraville con suave que era.

Fui un idiota en el instituto al no darme cuenta de la mujer que había a mi lado, la mujer que se encontraba rodeando mi mundo. Ahora que la había vuelto a ver, haría todo lo que en mis manos se encontrara para no dejarla ir. No la alejaría de mi lado nuevamente.

Al escuchar el movimiento de la puerta indicando que alguien entraría, me aleje de ella automáticamente, como si de algo incorrecto se tratara, observando a Alice y Carlisle entrar.

-Alice tráeme el maletín que se encuentra en el escritorio. – ordeno a Alice, mi padre.

Vi como Carlisle se acercaba a ella y comenzaba a revisar su pulso. Actuaba totalmente profesional. La situación me estaba frustrando.

-Su pulso se encuentra un poco débil, Alice, ¿Que le ha pasado?

-Ya lo explique antes papá: la vi muy pálida, la ayude a sentarse en un banco y me dijo que se encontraba un poco mareada. Después sonó su móvil y no quería contestar así que conteste yo, al otro lado se escucho la voz de un hombre que se oía muy molesto mientras me decía que si no regresaba a casa, la vendría a buscar y la castigaría…algo así no recuerdo exactamente, en verdad esa voz parecía muy terrorífica y se escuchaba muy enojado. Después trato de irse y de desmayo.

Se veía tan pálida, tan frágil y pequeña, se veía muy cansada. Su rostro denotaba mucha preocupación a pesar de encontrarse inconsciente.

-Edward trae un poco de alcohol para hacerla reaccionar – ordeno Carlisle.

Asentí e iba a hacer lo que me pedía, cuando Alice advirtió algo importante.

-¡Papá! Se esta despertando. – la cara de Alice cambio a completa felicidad.

Estaba seguro que la mía denotaba lo mismo.

-Alice, acércate a ella, no quiero que se asuste al verme, es mejor que vea a alguien a quien reconozca. – instruyo Carlisle.

Bella poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos los ojos mientras miraba a Alice. Su rostro se torno de confusión.

-Alice, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Que me ha pasado? Me duele la cabeza. – contesto sobando la misma y a pesar de que su voz sonaba cansada, era sumamente hermosa. Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia.

-Bella, no te encuentras bien, te has desmayado. Por favor, confía en mí, dime quien era ese hombre que gritaba por tu móvil. – mi hermana parecía estarla regañando, pero lo cierto es que se encontraba muy preocupada. ¿Quién no lo estará tratándose de alguien como Bella?

-Perdonen que me meta, pero Alice, creo que es mejor que Bella descanse ahora, después podrás hablar con ella, ahora necesita descansar. – el profesionalismo de mi padre aun era evidente pero ahora se mostraba mas tranquilo. Alice asintió.

-Bella puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que gustes, nos agrada ayudar a los amigos de nuestros hijos. Además se ve que eres una buena persona. – ofreció Carlisle a lo que ella solo asintió tímidamente.

-Edward ¿Puedes llevarla a la habitación que esta al lado de la tuya? Por favor, necesito hablar con Jasper. – yo solo asentí agradeciendo al mismo tiempo. Lo que más yo quería, era estar con Bella.

Solo en ese momento Bella pareció percatarse de mi presencia.

-Sígueme Bella, necesitas descansar. – le dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse equilibrándola, pues aun recordaba lo torpe que era.

Abrí la puerta del despacho y subimos al tercer piso, mi cuarto se encontraba junto a las habitaciones de huéspedes.

-Bella, ¿Porque viniste a Forks? Pensé que vivías bien en Phoenix con tus padres. – la curiosidad refulgía en mi interior.

La observe a los ojos y pude notar que se había entristecido. Me arrepentí de haberlo preguntado al instante.

-Mis padres murieron hace poco menos de año y medio, y me quede con...con mi tío James, pero no era muy... cómodo vivir con él, así que me escape de su casa. Él nunca me dejo ir a otro lugar ya que les prometió a mis padres que cuidaría de mi hasta que tuviera un buen futuro y estuviera segura – me contesto tratando de parecer tranquila, aun que en el interior, se podía ver que no era así.

-¡Oh! Bella, lo siento, disculpa, en realidad no sabia lo de tus padres, perdón, no fue mi intención – balbuce nervioso pues en realidad no lo sabia y me había pillado por sorpresa.

Ahora comprendía por que había reaccionado de esa manera a la pregunta.

-No te preocupes Edward, no sabias nada, no hay problema. - me dijo mientras nos observábamos a los ojos y pude perderme en ese mar chocolate que tanto había extrañado.

Llegamos a la habitación y abrí la puerta permitiéndole entrar.

-Bien Bella, esta será tu habitación el tiempo que gustes. Recuéstate y descansa, si gustas darte un baño, en el armario encuentras lo necesario.

Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, me incline hacia ella y deposite un beso sobre su frente. Sentí un sentimiento de protección muy fuerte hacia ella.

-Edward, podrías decirle a Alice que venga, ¿Por favor? – me dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Claro, en un momento lo hago. - le dije mientras cerraba la puerta y salía en busca de Alice.

**Bella POV**

En cuanto me desperté un poco adolorida y en un lugar que no conocía, me aterre pensando en muchas cosas por las que pudiera estar aquí. Sobre todo si tuvieran que ver con mi tío James. Pero en el momento en que vi y escuche a Alice, me tranquilice.

Cuando Edward se fue, imagine que Alice me llenaría de preguntas-sabia que estaba preocupada por mi- sin embargo fue mi amiga por muchos años, debería confiar en ella y contarle lo que me había sucedido. Prefería dejar que pasara un tiempo y le contaría.

Ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en Edward. Me había olvidado por completo de lo hermoso que era, un ángel con ojos verdes, no, no era un ángel, es un hombre y ahora no podía confiar en nadie. Me quede pensando un rato en todo lo que me había sucedido, hasta que sentí como Alice entraba y se sentaba en la cama junto a mí mientras yo me incorporaba.

-Bella, me dijo Edward que querías que viniera, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Alice.

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo espero y les guste comenten si quieren que la siga y que podría quitar o poner a la historia. Besos cuídense y sigan leyendo. PROMETO SUBIR PRONTO... **

**LiZhItA-18**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes, en absoluto me pertenecen, solo la trama es de mi propiedad, de ahí en fuera y algunos personajes, todo es de Meyer._

**RESCATADA POR UN HERMOSO ÁNGEL**

**Capitulo 3**

**Bella POV**

-Ahora estoy bien Alice, gracias – me sentía mas tranquila.

-Pero Bella, te pregunto siempre lo mismo, pero tu rostro y tu mirada me dicen que no es cierto. – me dijo mirándome seriamente a los ojos.

-Alice se que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme, pero por ahora no estoy preparada para contarte todo, lo único que puedo asegurarte es que tengo un problema y necesito mucha ayuda, primero quiero acoplarme a Forks, encontrar donde vivir y prometo contarte todo, solo necesito tiempo, es lo único que pido. – me acerque a ella mientras la abrasaba. – Prometo que serás la primera en saberlo.

-Esta bien Bella, no voy a presionarte a que me cuentes ahora, pero a penas te acoples, te obligare a que me cuentes lo que sucede, quiero ayudarte Bella, Edward y mi familia están muy preocupados por tu salud… ahora, por el tema de donde vas a vivir no te preocupes, Carlisle ya te dijo que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, así que no mas reproches y te quedaras aquí.

La mirada de Alice denotada lo que quería hacer conmigo durante el tiempo que viviéramos juntos-Barbie Bella – ya lo imaginaba. Y aun que no me gustaba la idea de crearles un estorbo a l vivir aquí, el pensar en regresar con mi tío, me daban escalofríos.

-Además Edward ya me contó lo de tus padres y no voy a dejar que vuelvas a vivir con tu "tío". – me dijo remarcando la ultima palabra.

-No te preocupes Alice, no volveré jamás con él – dije mientras sentía lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas.

Alice se dio cuenta y me abrazo. Yo la abrace aun mas, era mejor llorar en su hombro que sola, como lo había hecho otras tantas veces.

-Gracias, necesitaba eso, hace tanto tiempo que nadie me abrazaba y me demostraba ese cariño, en serio gracias Alice – Puntualice mientras sentía mío ojos enrojecidos pero una tenue sonrisa formándose.

-No te preocupes Bella, de ahora en adelante yo estaré siempre a tu lado para abrazarte y escucharte, para alegrarte, y para hacer muchas compras. – sonreí inevitablemente y es que a Alice lo alegre nunca se le podría quitar, solo faltaban sus típicos saltitos.

-Nunca cambias Alice, pero así te adoro y hasta creo que me haría bien ir de compras, despejarme un poco, y olvidarme de todo aunque sea por un momento. – trate de sonar alegre, no me gustaban mucho las compras pero podía que me hiciera falta, es algo que mi "tío" no me dejaba hacer.

-Entonces que no se diga más, mañana iremos de compras con Rosalie - _¿Rosalie?_ – Es la hermana de mi novio Jasper – adivino mis pensamientos – a su vez novia de Emmet, llevan como un año y cinco meses juntos, Emmet es el mejor amigo de Edward y Jasper…y blablablá, después te seguiré contando, ahora hablare con los chicos y les diré que salgamos en la noche a bailar a Seattle o iremos al cine a ver una película, tendremos que comprarte un vestido hermoso y arreglarte para Edward…

-Alice, ¿Qué tiene que ver Edward con mi vestuario? – la mire a los ojos tratando de no sonrojarme.

-¿Qué? No me mires así Bella, ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira mi hermano?

_Nadie se fijara en mí. Nunca. Estoy maltratada, golpeada y abusada física y psicológicamente nadie me tomara en serio_. Me repetía mentalmente.

-No creo Alice, nadie se fijaría en mí, solo mírame, soy pálida, fea y después de que Edward se entere de lo que me ha pasado, no querrá estar conmigo, además no confío en ningún hombre, Alice. – le dije con mis ojos anegados en lagrimas, esforzándome por que no salieran.

-Bella, ¡Basta!, te prohíbo a que hables así de ti, eres hermosa, y tu no tienes la culpa de lo que te haya pasado. – baje la mirada pero Alice levanto mi mentón y me dijo – yo me encargare de ponerte mas linda aun, ahora no estas arreglada porque Carlisle me dijo que estas débil, que no has comido bien en días y que si no comes te enfermaras y no queremos eso, ¿Cierto?

-Me es imposible negarte algo Alice, no se como lo haces pero esta bien, tienes razón, perdón – la tristeza en mi voz era palpable.

-Bien, basta de reproches, ahora bajaremos a la cocina y Esme te preparara algo y te la comerás todito ¡eh! – dijo apuntándome con el dedo, yo solo asentí.

-Me quedare allí para asegurarme de que comas todo, o Edward también puede hacerlo_ logro que me sonrojara y que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro al pensar en pasar mas tiempo con Edward.

-Esta bien Alice, me comeré todo, lo prometo.

Salimos de la habitación y mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Me puse pálida.

-Alice por favor no contestes, por favor. – suplique.

-No te preocupes, lo tiraremos ala basura, y mañana cuando vayamos de compras compraremos uno nuevo como regalo de bienvenida, pues necesitamos que tengas un móvil en caso de ocurrirte algo, hazme ese favor. – puso una carita de perrito regañado y no pude decir que no. ¡Odiaba cuando lo hacia!

-Esta bien, pero ya no gastes mucho en mi, por favor. – le dije un poco irritada. Odiaba que gastaran cosas innecesarias en mí.

-Bella es mi dinero y yo se que hago con el, mañana te elegiré mucha ropa y tu solo la aceptaras. Entendido ¿Cierto? Ahora, bajemos a comer. – tuve que asentir, pues con ella, no se podía discutir.

Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras, cuando escuche una melodía, que me encantaba y era relajante. Sin previo aviso me sentí cansada y supe que comer, era de verdad una buena idea.

-Alice, ¿Quién toca eso? ¡Me encanta! – trate de disimular mi estado.

-Es Edward, me extraña, hacia meses que no tocaba el piano. – dijo Alice extrañada.

De pronto me maree y caí sentada al escalón.

-Bella ¿Estas bien? Te ves muy pálida. – estaba sumamente cansada, no podía responder.

-¡Edward! ¡Necesito ayuda! – grito Alice.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? – llego Edward sin darse cuenta de donde me encontraba.

-Bella, mírala, no se que le pasa. – me apunto con e dedo.

-Bella ¿Qué tienes? Mírame. – no conteste y sentí como me tomaba en brazos y me llevaba a la cocina.

-Carlisle, Bella esta mal, ¿Qué le pasa? – pude oír ¿preocupación? Carlisle llego a revisarme mientras aun me encontraba en brazos de Edward.

-No te preocupes hijo, ella solo esta débil porque no ha comido nada. – Esme se acerco.

-Llévala a su habitación para que duerma un poco, mientras yo le preparo algo para que recobre fuerzas. – le dijo Esme muy tranquila a su hijo.

-Gracias mamá. – respondió Edward mientras asentía.

-Alice ayuda a Esme para que no se demore, yo la llevo.

Pude distinguir muy vagamente las conversaciones, pues me encontraba somnolienta en los brazos de Edward.

-Bella, despierta – pude sentir que Edward me decía.

Reaccione y observe que estábamos en el cuarto. Aun me sentía muy débil y sentía que si me dejaba en el suelo caería allí mismo.

-No creo poder ponerme de pie, me llevarías a la cama, por favor. – me sonroje al instante.

_¿Cómo pude decirle que me llevara a la cama?_ Pensaría lo peor de mí.

-No te preocupes Bella, es mejor que duermas un poco, vengo a despertarte cuando la comida este lista. – me miro tiernamente a los ojos y mas rubor apareció en mis mejillas mientras me colocaba en la cama y pensaba fugazmente en lo que iba a decir.

-Edward, se que puede sonar mal de mi parte, pero no quiero dormir sola… ¿Te quedarías conmigo mientras duermo? – me aterraban las pesadillas que tenia, y no quería estar sola.

-No te preocupes Bella, me quedare contigo. – dijo apuntando hacia en sillón que estaba del otro lado de la habitación.

No había tenido tiempo de observar como estaba diseñada mi habitación, era de un color azul con diseños dorados. Me encantaba la mezcla que estos formaban. Tenía una alfombra también, que cubría todo el suelo combinando de un mismo color dorado. Era simplemente hermosa.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy…imagínense lo que puede pasar con Bella y Edward o tendrán que esperarse hasta el otro capitulo, cuando vea 4 reviews, subiré capitulo, disfruten la lectura, cualquier duda o alguna idea que quieran darme sobre la historia será bienvenida. Besos cuídense… Esperemos que el amor de Edward pueda con el sufrimiento de Bella.**

**LiZhItA-18**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes, en absoluto me pertenecen, solo la trama es de mi propiedad, de ahí en fuera y algunos personajes, todo es de Meyer._

_**RESCATADA POR UN HERMOSO ÁNGEL**_

**Capitulo 4**

**Alice POV**

Esme y yo terminamos de prepararle la comida a Bella y comencé a subir a la habitación en la que se encontraba para llevársela, iba despacio no era tonta y si corría, derramaría algo. Luego de unos minutos llegue a la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada, como sabia que Bella estaba durmiendo no me moleste en tocar. En cuanto abrí me sorprendí con lo que me encontré.

En la cama estaba Bella durmiendo relajadamente mientras Edward la abrazaba, también estaba durmiendo, me encanto verlos juntos así, se veían tan mono, así que saque mi móvil y les tome una foto, algún día puede que me sirva o podría mostrárselas depende de la ocasión. Era hora de que Bella despertara, pero despertaría primero a Edward.

-Edward, hermano despierta ¡Ey! – lo moví despacio para no despertar a Bella, pero sospechaba que si no se despertaba, tendría que gritarle.

Fue despertando poco a poco y me miro un poco irritado. Su mirada delataba que no estaba nada contento con que lo hubiera despertado.

-¿Qué quieres Alice? ¿Por qué me despiertas? – el tono de voz de mi hermano era de fastidio mientras me miraba.

-Perdóneme usted, no era mi intensión despertarlo de su utopía junto a la dama – le dije premeditadamente cargando la fuerza en la palabra "utopía", su sueño, mientras lo miraba de reojo y observaba satisfactoriamente como se sonrojaba a continuación y descargaba sobre ella una mirada inmensamente tierna.

-No fastidies Alice, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – su tono ahora era de irritación. Amaba hacerlo enojar. Vivía para ello. Bueno, en realidad era con todos.

-Vine a traerle algo de comida a Bella, pero, ¿sabes? algo no me calza, ¿Por qué Edward Cullen esta dormido junto a Bella? – Pregunte curiosamente e igual de intensamente para obtener la verdad.

-No me mires así, Alice. Lo que paso fue que Bella tuvo una pesadilla, hablo dormida y… y dijo algunas cosas mas – vi a Edward dudar un segundo antes, pero se repuso – Su rostro cambio, estaba asustada, se podía ver muy bien. Cuando me percate de todo ello, me encontraba en el sofá, después empezó a gritar que no la tocaran, no sabia que hacer, me asuste, me puse al pie de la cama, de pronto lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y comencé a llamarla mientras me subía a la cama… – la voz se le desvaneció poco a poco.

Lo deje pasar, pero en realidad me preocupaba mucho lo que le pasara a Bella, después de todo, ella había sido mi amiga, y ahora que la encontraba lo seguía siendo.

-Me siento muy mal por ella por eso ah de tener esas ojeras tan horribles, no debe dormir bien nuca. ¿No te ha contado nada sobre ella? – le pregunte mientras observaba como Bella yacía ahora, dormida en completa paz.

-Aun no me a contado mucho, no quiero que se sienta incomoda, pero de que algo le pasa, le pasa, de hecho fue ella la que me dijo que me durmiera a su lado, no quería dormir sola Alice...y, a ti, ¿Que te ha contado? – sonó bastante interesado.

-Me ha dicho que escapo de su casa, que vive, o vivía con su tío "James", no me ha contado nada más, pero con la pesadilla que tuvo, es probable que este tipo la maltrate. Planeare salidas a la piscina, si se niega a ponerse un bañador por algo será. Y te juro que si le encuentro un solo golpe, la obligare a que me cuente todo. – observe mientras el plan se formaba en mi cabeza.

-Te creo, nadie se te niega, ahora temo por Bella, no la dejaras en paz. Ahora despertémosla, es hora de que coma algo.

-Despiértala despacio, no queremos que se altere, ¿cierto? – mencione con cautela, él solo asintió.

-Bella, despierta, la comida esta lista, Bella – la movió despacio mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba su mejilla.

Poco a poco fue despertando y abriendo sus ojos, en cuanto vio a mi hermano, una sonrisa asomo en su cara y se sonrojo. Era mi pasión verlos avergonzarse.

-Te quedaste conmigo, gracias Edward, pensé que te irías – le dijo con un tono de intenso asombro.

Definitivamente estos dos se querían y yo me encargaría de hacérselos ver.

-Te dije que siempre iba a estar contigo, nunca te dejaría sola – le dijo sonriendo y haciendo que Bella se sonrojara.

-Ya basta de tanto empalago por hoy, ahora debes comer y recuperarte pronto así podremos salir de compras mañana y te informo que el día después de mañana iremos a tomar el sol y a refrescarnos en la piscina, han dicho que habrá buen tiempo y que pase eso en Forks, es un milagro. – mi plan surgió de la nada y estaba feliz por ello. Después me encargaría de juntar a estos dos tortolos, sentí mi sonrisa expandirse por mi rostro y después de entregarle la bandeja a Bella, no pude evitar saltar.

-Gracias Alice, se ve delicioso, pero no tengo apetito de verdad. – me dijo con cara de asco.

-A no, eso si que no, comes por que si, o por que si, pero comes. No sacas nada sin comer, lo que conseguirás con ello será enfermarte – le dije mientras la apuntaba con el dedo índice – Edward ayúdame quieres – saque mi, ahora, arma secreta.

-Bella, creo tiene razón, estas muy delgada y por lo que me a contado Alice, no querrás que Carlisle tenga que revisar tu peso ni tus medidas para saber cuan delgada estas. – miro a Bella y después a mi mientras lo decía.

De inmediato entendí lo que quiso insinuar al decir: "revisar su peso", traducido al castellano significaba: revisar su cuerpo y saber si tiene marcas o no.

Bella se puso muy nerviosa cuando lo dijo. Si, definitivamente tenía golpes, necesitaba saber, enterarme en que estado se encontraban. Ya encontraría la manera.

-Esta bien comeré todo lo que ustedes quieran, pero no hagan que Car…Carlisle me revise, Ed... Edward tiene razón sentiría demasiada vergüenza. – el nerviosismo y el miedo en su voz era palpable.

-Entendido, solo comete todo, Edward se encargara si no es así. Mira que Esme y yo trabajamos mucho para hacerlo eh. – asintió todavía un poco desorbitada, pero Edward se le acerco susurrándole algo y en un momento su semblante cambio, no quise interrumpir mas, así que salí, tenia mucho que hacer, y mucho que planear. Necesitaba la ayuda de Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie.

* * *

**Perdonen por no actualizar antes, informo que los capis estan editados, le doy mil gracias a Cathyiiaz ella es mi beta muy buena :), cualquier duda u opinion apretar botoncito verde, besitos cuidense.**

**LiZhItA-18**


End file.
